Dog (Fable III)
The Dog is a supporting character in Fable III that accompanies the Hero of Brightwall. His primary intended purpose is to be a way for the player to develop and hold a deeper emotional link to Albion. He is first introduced when Jasper pulls away the Hero's bedsheets at the beginning of the game. Unlike his counterpart in Fable II, there are no collars available for him to wear; he can be renamed in the Sanctuary while he sleeps in his basket. The dog's breed can be changed with the use of elixirs via downloadable content. The Hero can play fetch with the dog, pet the dog in a very affectionate manner, or tell the dog off. The Hero and the Dog are supposed to have a bond similar to the one the Fable II pair holds, but after his initial appearance, the dog's role in Fable III is markedly less pronounced than that of the ''Fable II'' dog. If the Hero still wishes to find buried treasures, however, or complete Friendship Fetch quests, then the dog is still useful. Advancing Dog's Abilities Like in Fable II, there are still books that the player can find or purchase that will advance the dog's abilities. In Fable III, you must first interact with your dog and then must select the book from the contextual D-Pad commands in the lower left-hand corner of the screen. You are not required to use the books in sequential order; using a level 4 training book by itself will yield the same end result as using a level 2, level 3, and level 4 in order. The dog still has a Treasure Finding and Aggressiveness stat, similar to Fable II. However, instead of the dog tricks and dog trick training manuals that its predecessor used, this dog has a new stat called "Charisma". This stat, in addition to streamlining the dog's tricks, has an effect on how powerful the Hero's social interactions are. Breeds *Border Collie (Default) *Red Setter (Obtainable via either free one-time use code included in all new copies of Fable III or at a later date for £1.29) *Boxer (Obtainable for Xbox version via Limited Collector's Edition free DLC code or can be later downloaded for £1.59 from the Xbox Marketplace, Included in PC version) *Poodle (Dog Breed Set, Free) *Alsatian (Dog Breed Set, Free) *Doberman (Dog Breed Set, Free) *Clockwork (Obtained after downloading Traitor's Keep, Free) Bugs or Glitches *There is a bug where the dog will start limping as though injured. As there are no dog treats or elixir in Fable III, there is no way to heal him and he will continue to limp and lag behind. There has been some success with fixing the bug by advancing the main plot line.Fable 3 Dog-Bug?. Steam User's Forums. Retrieved 16 August 2012. The dog's programmed behaviour in Shadelight during the Darkness Incarnate quest could force him out of the bug, but when the dog starts to limp after that quest, there's nothing you can do except make a new character. **Your dog won't die because of the limp but it'll walk really slow and get left behind when you start walking or running. **The dog can't help you attack enemies, find digging spots or treasure chests when it starts to limp because the dog will walk really slow. *Sometimes, your dog's animation freezes and it'll look like he is sliding along the ground. The dog will still follow you but it remains in the sliding position. Usually it can be undone within an hour or more. *Sometimes, your dog might begin to float above your head. This can be undone by whistling to your dog and choosing to either pet him, tell him off or play fetch. *Sometimes your dog will start to run in circles and won't stop. Usually this kind of bug will happen when you are in Brightwall Village. *Sometimes, if you give your dog the clockwork dog potion and change him back, he will bark like a robot instead of a normal dog. This robot bark does not apply to dig spots or treasure. Trivia *The dog in Fable III is not the same dog from Fable II, as the breeds are different. The Fable II dog is either a husky, bloodhound, dalmatian, or a mutt (depending on which potions have been purchased and used from the See the Future DLC), while the dog in Fable III is either a border collie, red setter, boxer, poodle, Alsatian, Doberman, or robotic (depending on which potions have been purchased and used from either the Dog Breed Set, the Collector's Edition In-Game Content, the Fable III Red Setter Dog Potion/''Fable III'' Free Game Content or Traitor's Keep). *The Fable III dog's appearance can vary subtly depending on the morality of the player. *Like in Fable II, the dog does not go inside most houses or buildings; he obediently waits outside for you. *In the very beginning when you are first seen with your dog, you can see that he can slobber a lot. *There is a new DLC item that awards the Hero with a potion that levels your dog to a five star in everything. This can be useful to find all the dig spots, treasures, and Legendary Weapons early on in the game. To use the potion, just whistle to your dog and activate it just like you would with a book. *If the Hero transacts interaction with their dog before actually receiving the potion item as a "gift" in their own personal Sanctuary (exactly at the point narrationally where one can first enter the Sanctuary after buying the Dweller outfit preceding the meeting with Sabine with Walter), for example, in cooperative play, the potion, even if purchased, shall be permanently lost for that particular Hero and the training of their dog in skill-sets shall have to be done the regular way, via dog-books. *The poodle is the only breed that has more than one variant. The poodle has two variants: a white one and a pink one (you obtain both poodle potions with the rest of the Dog Breed Set DLC). *Your dog will occasionally chase rabbits. *One of the only times you see the great bond between the Hero and the dog, other than the very beginning in the first cutscene, is when Commander Milton attacks it with a fireball, causing the Hero to get so angry that he/she breaks free from their current restraints. *In Fable: Edge of the World, the dog is a male Border Collie named Rex. *The only breeds who dynamically morph in keeping with the Hero's own (alignment-based) morphing, are the Collie and the Red Setter. Gallery Fable3Dog1.jpg|Your dog in bed with the Hero of Brightwall. JasperAndDog1.jpg|Your dog with Jasper Dog&Elliot.jpg|Your dog with Elliot. F3 DLC Poodle.jpg|Poodle from Dog Breed Set DLC. F3 DLC Doberman.jpg|Doberman from Dog Breed Set DLC. F3 DLC Alsatian.jpg|Alsatian from Dog Breed Set DLC. Dog pointing (Red Setter, Fable III).jpg|Red Setter pointing at treasure PinkPoodle.jpg|Pink poodle variant. ClockworkDog.jpg|Clockwork dog from the Traitor's Keep DLC. Dog scared (Red Setter, Fable III).jpg|Dog scared during Darkness Incarnate References Category:Gameplay Category:Fable III Characters Category:Dog